Prumano drabbles
by LovinoVargasPrinceOfTomatoes
Summary: So I know I haven't been updating the other stories but I'll get to them real soon i promise, in the meantime have some little drabbles


Lovino sighed softly as he sat down at the marble table situated in the center of the kitchen. It wasn't his table, it wasn't his kitchen. And the evident smell of potatoes and sausages drifting through the kitchen gave away whose house he was in. He looked over at the Albino in front of the stove and sighed, watching him in there, dancing around and humming some German song. He was just….so cute. Of course he'd never admit that. Except that he had, last night, When they were both extremely tipsy, too tipsy to remember the quiet phrases of love they'd traded, or the steamy kisses, or….a-ah. Never mind. Lovino remembered. He was the first one awake that morning and it was good that he was. It gave him time to scramble from the room, shower, dress and think over what had happened the night before. Lovino sighed again, leaning back in his chair with to get a better view of the German. They hadn't spoken except for a small exchange of 'are you hungry?' '..yeah' and that was it. Maybe Gilbert really didn't remember what had happened and-

"Hey, Lov! What Cha thinking about with that scowl?" a loud thickly accented voice called from stove and he was snapped from his thoughts, looking over at him "What…? Oh, nothing really-" he mumbled, ignoring the heat filling his cheeks. "Are you almost done? I'm fucking starving." He huffed, putting his arms on the table and laying his head on them. Only to scowl as the curved porcelain plate was nudged against his cheek. He sighed and sat back up "Thanks…" he said, cheeks filling with color as the German flashed him a grin as sat across from him. He poked and prodded at his food and sighed softly, getting lost into his thoughts once more. "Hey Lov, I know you're not the biggest fan of German food but uh, I did kind of try hard to make it good for you" he heard the German say and he looked up at him "oh…no sorry I'm just…lost in thought I guess" he said, taking a bite from the collection on his plate. "It is good, I promise.."

"You really must be lost in thought if you're complimenting my food!" The other teased, laughing softly at him. Lovino forced out a small smile and nodded "Yeah uh…I am…" he muttered. The both finished their food relatively quick and soon enough were situated on the couch. Lovino's cheeks were bright and warm, he couldn't help remembering the events that had begun on this couch just ten hours ago and it made him squirm in both delight and fear. Of course, that didn't much go unnoticed by the German beside him and he slung an arm around the Italian's shoulders, dragging him close. "Hey, chill out Lov you're way too tense." That didn't much help Lovino's situation at all, in fact it made him so much more uncomfortable and he shook the other's arm off and scrambled off the couch and onto the loveseat on the opposite side of the room.

"..Lov? you're…more jumpy and awkward than usual what's up?" Gilbert asked him, head tilted to the side as he spoke. Lovino just shook his head quickly "I-It's nothing, in fact I think um…I might need to head home soon y'know?. I might be sick or something" he said, cupping his hand and coughing into it "See? I should held out now, don't wanna get you sick, s-so see you later!" he said, moving from the chair to try and rush to the door before Gilbert said anything. However, before he even made it over the threshold between the living room and the main hallway, he was caught round the waist and hauled backwards and onto his back on the couch with the German leaning over him. "Seriously Lovino, what's going on with you?" The other's red eyes were filled with worry and it made Lovino's heart clench painfully in his chest. "I-I um…" he felt horrible, it wasn't really either of their faults what had happened the night before and it definitely wasn't Gilbert's fault that Lovino was upset now. He didn't even remember what happen- "Is it because of last night?" those words cut off all of Lovino's thought. "…what?...you…know what happened last night?" he asked, voice soft as he looked at the German with wide eyes. "Lovi, how could I not know what happened? We did something I've always wanted with you there's no way in hell I wouldn't remember that!" Gilbert laughed, leaning to nuzzle into Lovino's neck softly.

Lovino laid still and frowned, cheeks red " I-If you remembered it then why didn't you say anything when you came out this morning?!" he huffed, feeling angry, hot tears welling in the corners of his eyes "You're an asshole, I've been sitting here panicking because I thought you didn't remember and that we'd just be awkward forever and y-you just-!" he was cut off by Gilbert grabbing his face gently "Lovi, stop talking" he said, leaning to capture the other's lips with his own. It was…weird. Lovino couldn't really describe how he felt. This was different than last night. When they were only focused on kissing the breath out of each other and ridding their clothes as quickly as possible. This was slow, sweet and…weird. Gilbert tasted like potatoes and beer. It was a disgusting mixture but for some reason the Italian didn't mind it. He was sure his mouth tasted the same anyway.

When they finally pulled back Lovino's eyes had a hard time opening. When he did manage to he reached up to gently cup the German's cheeks "Gesu Christo….I fuckin' adore you, you asshole" he mumbled, reaching to steal another kiss. Though, he swore if Gilbert kept laughing against his lips like that there wouldn't be any kisses for a good long time. But just when he was trying to pull back to yell some sort of insult, he was pulled flush against the other and his heart fluttered as he heard "ha…I love you too, you stubborn shorty" and he realized, he didn't really mind Gilbert laughing as long as he could hear that phrase spoken everyday and fell those lips until he got tired of them. Which he doubted he ever would.


End file.
